


Když jsem prvně spatřil tvou tvář

by Josika



Category: The Avengers (2012), Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Child Abuse, M/M, Prostitution, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spisovatel Phil Coulson se z Nového světa vrátil jako muž zklamaný životem a lidmi. Jednoho dne však v Carsonově karnevalu potulných zázraků narazí na indiánského míšence s mizerným vychováním, perfektní muškou a s očima jak studánky.<br/>Název je inspirován písní <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdSIlVZhsDw">The first time ever I saw your face</a> ve verzi od Johnnyho Cashe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Když jsem prvně spatřil tvou tvář

**Author's Note:**

> Musím všechny čtenáře důrazně varovat, že navzdory zcela vážně znějícím varováním, se jedná o naprosto stupidní romantiku, kterou jsem si napsala, protože jsem si chtěla napsat stupidní romantiku. Pokud nemáte rádi stupidní romantiku, tak to prosím nečtěte. Z toho plyne, že povídka obsahuje velké množství klišé v čele s nesmyslným tvrzením, že z pohledu do očí (byť studánkových) můžete identifikovat až tři různé emoce.  
> Co se obsahového varování týče, snad až na trochu násilí se všechny ošklivé věci odehrávají mimo záběr.  
> Obsahuje stopové množství humoru.
> 
> Za beta-read děkuji Lunkvil.
> 
> Marvelu a Karlu Mayovi se omlouvám, ale bylo to silnější než já.

Vždy jsem věřil, že život se skládá z řady užitečných lekcí, a nic mě o této skutečnosti nepřesvědčilo tak jako můj několikaletý pobyt v Novém světě. Byl jsem pravděpodobně tím nejhloupějším a nejidealističtějším greenhornem, který se kdy vylodil na americké půdě. Věřil jsem v rovnost pro všechny a v dobro ukryté hluboko v lidech. Skutečnost byla však tak laskavá, že se mi rozhodla udělit jednu z oněch lekcí, na které se nezapomíná a které se zapíšou hluboko do povahy člověka. Namísto důvěřivého mladíka se srdcem překypujícím soucitem se vrátil cynický muž s jizvou na hrudi a s vážnými pochybnostmi o právu lidské rasy na život.  
V roce 18.. si tento muž, zcela nezaslouženě, žil zajištěným životem člověka, jemuž spisky o zcela smyšlených dobrodružstvích vynáší nestoudné množství peněz. Užíval jsem si všech povrchních radovánek, které mi jen podsvětí hlavního města rakousko-uherské říše mohlo nabídnout. Je ironií, že mezi ně patřila i ta záliba, která mne kdysi donutila opustit starý kontinent (ač jsem ji tehdy nazýval vznešenějším jménem). Musím přiznat, že i mne překvapilo zjištění, že trestuhodnost sodomie je nepřímo úměrná velikosti bankovního účtu. Zkrátka a dobře byl jsem na nejlepší cestě stát se osobou, pro kterou by mé staré já nemělo nic než opovržení.  
Zcela v souladu s tímto životním stylem jsem se začal dvořit ošklivé, leč jediné dceři jistého vlivného a bohatého bankéře. Právě nutnost následovat ji v jejích zábavách mne jednoho odpoledne přivedla do stanu Carsonova karnevalu potulných zázraků.  
Seděl jsem na nepohodlné sedačce a soustředil veškerou svou energii na mírný úsměv. V manéži se střídala jednotlivá čísla a já se propadal stále hlouběji a hlouběji do oblaku nudy, který mě v posledních dnech dusil takřka neustále. Takřka jsem přeslechl konferenciéra, který oznámil vystoupení Úžasného Hawkeye – nejlepšího ostrostřelce světa. Poněkud jsem zpozorněl. Nestydím se přiznat, že jsem byl a stále jsem velice dobrým střelcem a nacházím i jisté potěšení ve sledování schopné konkurence.  
Do manéže vstoupil mladý muž oblečený do křiklavě fialového kostýmu a bez jakýchkoli okolků jinak tolik typických pro artisty natáhl luk (přítomnost archaické zbraně mne překvapila jako první) a ve sledu tak rychlém, že jsem je nestihl ani spočítat, vystřelil množství šípů. Můj úžas rezonoval s potleskem publika, když jsem zjistil, že šípy se jeden vedle druhého zabodly do terče, který byl v průběhu střelby spouštěn ze stropu šapitó, a vytvořily bezchybnou siluetu dravce (bezpochyby sokola) kroužícího oblohou. Mladík na vřelý obdiv, kterého se mu dostalo, nijak nereagoval a sotva potlesk dozněl, předvedl další podobně neuvěřitelný trik. Celý výstup trval jen několik minut, ale já už v okamžiku, kdy Hawkeye opouštěl manéž, věděl, že o něm potřebuji zjistit víc.  
Druhý den jsem opět seděl v hledišti a netrpělivě čekal na opakování včerejšího čísla. Tentokrát jsem si zajistil místo přímo u manéže a pro všechny případy jsem se vybavil divadelním kukátkem. Přece jen jsem se obával, že dalekohled by poutal zbytečnou pozornost.  
Měl jsem však štěstí – mladík se postavil sotva několik metrů od mého sedadla. Zatajil jsem dech a namísto přesně umístěných šípů jsem sledoval ladnost a grácii, s jakou znova a znova natahoval tětivu, i tichou hrdost, s jakou ignoroval obdiv. Pohled z blízka mi také umožnil zjistit, že navzdory pískově žlutým vlasům má Hawkeye temně zbarvenou pokožku a rysy, které jsem se naučil spojovat s americkými indiány. V jednom okamžiku se podíval mým směrem a já zjistil, že se topím v jeho jasně modrých očích prohloubených smutkem až k nesnesení.

~

Můj spánek po několik dalších nocí byl neklidný. Trápil mne neustále se opakující sen. Plaval jsem přes nekonečné moře vzdouvající se vlnami, které mne dusily a topily. Svaly mne pálily k nesnesení, ale já přesto bojoval, abych neklesl do hlubin. Bojoval jsem, protože nad vodní hladinou se jako maják vznášely ony oči, které jsem spatřil v cirkusové manéži – čistě modré jako sladká voda, po níž jsem ve svém zápase tolik toužil. Avšak v mém snu nebyly plné smutku, ale usmívaly se, jako by se mi snad snažily naznačit, že mám pokračovat ve svém boji.  
S každým ranním probuzením se zvyšovala má jistota – buď se utopím v onom snovém oceánu, nebo se vypravím do cirkusu a setkám se se střelcem, který na mne měl tak podivný vliv. Po tři dny jsem odolával, pak se však probudilo cosi z idealistického mladíka, kterým jsem býval, a já vyhledal pana Carsona, majitele cirkusu, který mne seznámil s Jacquesem Duquesnem – mentorem a opatrovníkem Úžasného Hawkeye.  
Jednalo se o štíhlého, pohledného muže s nakrouceným knírem a sebejistým vystupováním. Jeho slova zněla jako prásknutí bičem, což pro mne bylo dostatečným důvodem k nenávisti na první pohled.  
„Pane Duquesne,“ pozdravil jsem ho kývnutím hlavy.  
„Pane?“  
„Phillip Coulson,“ představil jsem se.  
„Ten spisovatel?“ zvedl jedno z tenoučkých obočí.  
„Ano,“ potvrdil jsem a v duchu se usmál jeho úžasu nad až úzkostlivě všedním vzezřením tolik se lišícím od toho, co jsem popisoval ve svých knihách.  
„Co přivádí muže vašeho věhlasu k naší skrovné atrakci?“ zeptal se.  
„Pan Carson mne informoval, že jste opatrovníkem mladíka, jehož obratnost s lukem mne zaujala,“ odpověděl jsem.  
Duquesne si mě změřil zkoumavým pohledem, který bych ani v časech své největší naivity nepovažoval za výraz přiměřené starostlivosti o mladíkovo dobro.  
„Jeho obratnost s lukem?“ zopakoval a dodal mé větě dříve chybějící lascivní nádech.  
„Ze zkušenosti vím, že výjimečná obratnost v jedné disciplíně je často doprovázena i obratností v… řekněme v zajímavějších oblastech,“ potvrdil jsem jeho nevyřčenou myšlenku, protože mezi lekcemi, které mi udělila Amerika, bylo i poznání, že s upřímným přiznáním se k vlastním záměrům člověk příliš daleko nedojde.  
Duquesne se zasmál. „Nebudu předstírat, že jste první, kdo byl přilákán jeho schopnostmi. A nebudu také tvrdit, že není způsob, jak byste si mohl osobně ověřit jeho obratnost v… oněch zajímavějších oblastech.“  
Bylo to, jako by mi po páteři přejela kostnatá ruka smrti. Byl jsem si vědom, že cestující cirkusy jsou často dějištěm příležitostného kuplířství, ale přesto mne představa hrdého mladíka prodávajícího své tělo upřímně zhrozila. Nedal jsem však na sobě nic znát.  
„Přestaňme mluvit v hádankách,“ navrhl jsem. „Jaká je cena?“  
„15 zlatých za noc. Ovšem za předpokladu, že Clint se vrátí… nepoškozen.“  
Tehdy jsem prvně slyšel jeho jméno.  
„V opačném případě,“ pokračoval Duquesne, „vám budu nucen naúčtovat další poplatky závislé na druhu a rozsahu případných zranění.“  
Mé znechucení nad tímto mužem se prohloubilo natolik, že jsem zachoval klid jen s vypětím všech sil.  
„To nebude třeba,“ odvětil jsem.  
„Mé záliby nemají takto… ničivý charakter.“  
„Vaše věc,“ pokrčil Duquesne rameny. „Co do termínu vám mohu nabídnout zítřejší a páteční noc. V sobotu Clint vystupuje ve třech představeních a obávám se, že by vám nemohl poskytnout odpovídající služby.“  
Mlčky jsem přikývl, protože v tu chvíli jsem nevěřil vlastnímu hlasu, a podal jsem mu lístek s mou adresou.  
„Zítra v osm hodin,“ vypravil jsem ze sebe ztěžka.

~

Zaklepal na dveře mé vily přesně v osm a stál stejně vzpřímeně jako v manéži. Bez zaváhání vstoupil a sotva byl uveden do salonu, posadil se na mé oblíbené sofa a přehodil nohy přes jeho područku. Jeho pohyby se vyznačovaly přesně vypočítanou bezstarostností.  
„Uvítal bych drink,“ ušklíbl se a jeho tvář při tom ožila výrazem, který mi napověděl, že je pravděpodobně o několik let starší, než jsem původně předpokládal. „A pokud se vám nechce plejtvat chlastem, měl bystě vědět, že po panáku nebo dvou bejvám v posteli pěkně divokej.“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl jsem hlavou. „V tomto domě nenajdete žádný alkohol.“  
„Čistej, jak padlej sníh, co?“ zasmál se a vstal. „Až na jednu mrňavou slabůstku.“ Přistoupil až těsně ke mně a zajel mi rukama pod klopy kabátu.  
„Nemám zájem o tento druh služeb,“ odstrčil jsem ho.  
Přivřel oči a tvář se mu na okamžik zkřivila strachem.  
„Fajn, tak co to bude? Ale dejte si bacha, pokud mě rozbijete, bude to za mastnej příplatek.“  
Na okamžik jsem zauvažoval, kolik takových příplatků už se událo a proč se muž očividně schopný postarat sám o sebe propůjčuje k podobným praktikám.  
„Nemusíte se mě obávat,“ ujistil jsem ho rychle.  
„Nebojím se,“ potřásl suverénně hlavou. „Skousnu dost a je to konec konců vaše šrajtofle.“  
„Mám zájem pouze o příběh,“ ignoroval jsem jeho poznámku.  
„Nemám nic tak vznešenýho jako příběh,“ posadil se s uštěpačným smíchem zpátky na sofa.  
„Každý má příběh,“ opáčil jsem.  
„Jo, ale já nemám takovej, jakej byste chtěl.“  
„Jak můžete vědět, co chci?“  
„Ale no tak, čet jsem pár vašich knížek. Nejsem ztracenej synek vznešenýho indiánskýho náčelníka. Mojí mámu vojel vožralej Apač, kterej si ji nejspíš splet s kobylou, kterou chtěl šlohnout, a když natáhla brka, vykopnul mě nevlastní fort z baráku. Takový povídání by se čtenářům moc nezamlouvalo.“  
Odolal jsem pokušení hořce se usmát. Pravda skrytá za mnohými z mých příběhů byla často podobná.  
„V tomto domě není alkohol, protože jsem viděl, co dokáže udělat z čestného muže,“ řekl jsem.  
Hawkeye se zhroutil v záchvatu nevázaného smíchu do hlubin sofa.  
„Bože můj,“ vytřel si z očí pobavené slzy, „vy se mi snad zdáte.“  
Nemohu říci, že bych jeho veselí nechápal. Odpor k alkoholu byl posledním zbytkem mého dřívějšího idealismu. Vzpomínka na blábolící trosku, ve kterou ohnivá voda proměnila mého nejlepšího přítele, mne navždy zbavila touhy po byť třeba jen jediném doušku kořalky.  
„Tak pardon,“ zvedl ruce v omluvném gestu. Zřejmě mi z tváře vyčetl některou z přísně potlačovaných emocí. „Taky moc na chlast nejsem, ale některý věci jsou za střízliva setsakramensky těžký.“  
„Domnívám se, že mluvíte o milostném dobrodružství za úplatu.“  
„Neumim nic jinýho,“ pokrčil rameny. „Měl bych bejt touhle dobou zvyklej, co?“  
Měl bystrou mysl a touhle dobou už zřejmě pochopil, že opravdu chci znát jeho příběh. Bylo to ode mě kruté, ale navzdory lehkomyslnosti s jakou mluvil o minulosti, jsem nedokázal přehlédnout hlubiny smutku, který nemizel z jeho očí ani ve chvílích, kdy se smál na celé kolo.  
„Pokud nedokážete o minulosti mluvit bez alkoholu, mohu pro nějaký poslat služebnou,“ navrhl jsem.  
„Vy to furt chcete slyšet?“ nenechala na sebe odpověď dlouho čekat. „A nechcete mi začít tykat? Připadám si jak jedna z těch zatraceně drahejch vznešenejch šlapek a v těch jejich korzetech bych nejspíš chcípnul.“  
„Jak chceš. Nicméně v tom případě trvám na obdobném oslovení z tvé strany. Přátelé mi říkají Phil.“  
„Fajn, Phile,“ souhlasil. „Máti mi říkala Clinte, takže bych řek, že to musí bejt dost dobrý i pro tebe.“  
„Dobře,“ přikývl jsem. „Nicméně to na věci nic nemění, Clinte. Zaplatil jsem a chci slyšet tvůj příběh. Udělám, co bude možné pro to, aby ses cítil pohodlně, ale neustoupím.“  
„Pro mě za mě,“ pokrčil Clint rameny. „A zvládnu to i bez chlastu. Není to až tak velkej srdcebol.“  
Vytáhl jsem zápisník a trpělivě sledoval jeho pobavený úsměv, dokud nezačal vyprávět.

~

„Jak už jsem řek, není moc co vyprávět. Nevlastní fotr měl farmu kus vod indiánskýho území. Pálil tam kořalku a načerno ji prodával apačům. Jednou se s jednim nějak nepohodl nebo co a ten rudoch mu šlohnul půlku zásob, vychlastal ji, navzdory tý vožralosti vosouložil manželku a votočil koně, co už byl stejně na chcípnutí. A z týhle příhody jsem se narodil já. Máma byla fajn ženská a měla mě ráda, i když jsem byl jen rudoškej parchant. Fotr byl sice starej kořalečník, ale mlátil mě stejně často jako vlastního kluka, takže jsem se nikdy necejtil nějak zvlášť utlačovanej. Dokonce mámě v její poslední hodince slíbil, že se vo mě postará. Jenomže pak se vožral a vočividně na všechny sliby zapomněl. Začal mi mávat revolverem přímo před ksichtem a mě se nechtělo čekat, jestli mě dřív vodpráskne nebo vystřízliví. Šlohnul jsem mu kudlu a vzal roha tak rychle, jak jen to šlo.  
Chvíli jsem se jen tak coural po prérii a zjistil, že uprostřed zimy se bobulí a kořínků fakt moc nenažerete. Už jsem myslel, že to mám spočítaný, když jsem narazil na bandu meskalerskejch apačů. K smrti jsem se vyděsil a mrsknul po jejich náčelníkovi tou ukradenou fotrovou kudlou. Trefil jsem ho do ramene, což bylo docela pozoruhodný vzhledem k tomu, že to vůbec nebyl vrhací nůž a ten chlap by ode mě pěknejch pár stop daleko. No, a vzhledem k tomu, že indiáni poznaj talent, když ho viděj, vzali mě do party. Byl jsem z toho docela na větvi, protože do tý doby jsem si myslel, že všichni indiáni jsou buď od toho, aby měnili šmejdskej chlast na bobří kůže, nebo krvežíznivý netvoři, který je třeba na potkání vodprásknout.“  
Clint se na okamžik odmlčel a napil se vody, kterou se před něj postavil. Poděkoval mi překvapivě dětsky upřímným úsměvem a pokračoval.  
„Tehdy se přišlo na to, že sice umím jednu jedinou věc, ale umím ji zatraceně dobře. Mušku mi za chvíli záviděli lovci z širokýho dalekýho vokolí. Takhle zpětně musim říct, že to byla nejlepší doba, co jsem kdy zažil. Měl jsem dost do žaludku. Indiánský kluci mě obdivovali a dospělý měli dojem, že by ze mě nakonec možná i mohlo něco vyrůst. Dokonce mě vzal do učení velkej indiánskej bojovník Trickshot, kterej byl známej jako nejlepší lučištík všech dob. Jenomže ukázalo se, že právě v tom byl háček. Pár let nám to šlapalo hezky, ale když Trickshot zjistil, že začínám bejt lepší než on, nenapadlo toho hajzla nic lepšího, než mi zlomit pracku, pořádně mě zkopat a nechat polomrtvýho ležet v divočině, aby se šakali postarali.“  
Znovu se napil.  
„Jak jsi přežil?“ zeptal jsem se, když už mlčení trvalo déle, než jsem považoval za přípustné.  
„To už je jinej příběh,“ ušklíbl se. „Seš slavnej spisovatel, určitě jsi slyšel vo Šeherezádě. Netvrdim, že bych měl přijít o hlavu, ale tenhle způsob vydělávání peněz se mi zamlouvá líp, než obvyklý Duquesneho kšeftíky. Pokud tě můj pohnutej vosud tak zajímá, přijdu ti zejtra povědět pokračování. Jestli ti to ovšem stojí za ty prachy, Phile.“  
Vyslovil mé jméno zároveň jako urážku i jako prosbu. Přiznávám, že jsem s ním souhlasil. I já jsem cítil, že to, co dělá pro mne, má s prostitucí cosi společného. Snad jsem cítil i stud nad tím, že využívám jeho tragického životního příběhu k vlastnímu pobavení. Zvědavost však byla silnější.  
„Zítra v osm hodin,“ připomněl jsem mu a vtiskl mu do dlaně druhou polovinu peněz, které jsem slíbil Duquesnemu za možnost strávit s Clintem noc.

~

Ani té noci jsem toho příliš nenaspal. Je sice pravdou, že mé literární výtvory jsou mizerné, ale přesto jako každý autor disponující řádnou dávkou profesní žárlivosti, dokáži bezpečně odhalit mezery v cizích příbězích. Clint možná mluvil o dětství postrádajícím jakékoli vzdělání a obsahujícím jen minimální dotek rodičovského vedení, ale se přesto se zdálo, že je výrazně inteligentnější, než dává na první pohled znát. Má zvědavost byla takřka neutišitelná. Jak je možné, že mladík, který by dle dostupných informací měl být zcela negramotný, četl mé knihy a zná Pohádky tisíce a jedné noci? Jakou mocí nad ním vládne Duquesne?  
Převracel jsem se na lůžku celou noc neschopen byť jen zamhouřit oko bez toho, aby mi vnitřní zrak promítl Clintovu tvář. Prvně od svého amerického dobrodružství jsem si připadal něčím zaujat.  
Laskavý čtenář si tedy jistě dokáže představit mé překvapení smíšené se zklamáním, když jsem byl nucen si druhého dne okolo desáté hodiny přiznat, že můj včerejší návštěvník zřejmě nedodržel svůj slib a již nemá smysl ho očekávat. Přiznávám, že jsem pociťoval značný hněv a byl jsem dokonce odhodlán vyrazit hned ráno do cirkusu a dožadovat se satisfakce (jakkoli si dodnes nejsem jist, jakou formu odškodnění jsem si vlastně představoval). Rychle však nad rozhořčením převážil strach. Clintova touha po návratu na mé sofa se zdála být upřímnou a já si nebyl ochoten přiznat, že by mi onen zvláštní mladík s bezchybnou muškou a smutným příběhem tak lehce lhal. Naléhavost a zejména rychlost mého rozhodnutí mne překvapila – navzdory všemu cynismu a otřeseným iluzím, jsem se rozhodl vyrazit do noci, abych zjistil, co se s Clintem stalo.

~

V době, kdy jsem do cirkusového tábora přišel, byl samozřejmě hlavní stan stejně jako maringotky, které jej obklopovaly, zcela temný a tichý. Jediným zvukem zde bylo občasné neklidné zavrčení zvířat odpočívajících v klecích a tiché cinkání zvonkohry pověšené nad vstupem do jednoho z vozů. Zprvu jsem netušil, jak dál postupovat a popravdě jsem si slušně vyčinil za své nerozvážné rozhodnutí. Jakmile ale mé oči odvykly světlu pouličních lamp, všiml jsem si, že jedno z oken není zcela temné, jak se mi na první pohled zdálo, nýbrž pouze zatemněné jakousi dekou. Veden zvědavostí i starostí o Clinta, jsem přiložil ucho ke stěně maringotky.  
Ke svému zděšení jsem uslyšel hlas, který tolik připomínal švihnutí bičem, zvuk skutečných úderů biče a tiché sténání. Nerozmýšlel jsem se ani vteřinu. Jediným kopnutím jsem rozrazil dveře a vrhl se dovnitř. Mé tušení bylo správné – na zemi ležel Clint stočený do klubíčka a trpně přijímal výprask, který mu právě uštědřoval Duquesne.  
„Musím vás požádat, abyste přestal,“ oznámil jsem Duquesnemu. Muž se bleskurychle otočil a zvedl bič.  
„Jakým právem?“ rozkřikl se rozhořčeně.  
„Nesouhlasím s vaším počínáním,“ odpověděl jsem a všiml si, že Clint mě sleduje zpola vyděšeným a zpola pobaveným pohledem.  
„A co s tím asi tak hodláte dělat? Použijete svůj proslavený drtící úder?“ zasmál se Duquesne. Musel jsem s ním v duchu souhlasit – přezdívka, kterou jsem si pro účely knihy vymyslel, byla skutečně poněkud slabomyslná. Nikoli však přehnaná jak ostatně Duquesne záhy zjistil.

~

„Zatraceně, co je ti do mýho života?“ vybuchl Clint, sotva jsem ho prostrčil dveřmi své vily. Potěšilo mě, že začal protestovat až teď. Soudil jsem, že mé pohostinství vítá, nicméně nechce to dát najevo. Když jsem ho vzal za předloktí, ucítil jsem také, že se navzdory ostrým slovům třese. Pod tlustou látkou kabátu, do kterého jsem ho zabalil, se skrývalo klubko ostře rudých a místy krvavých stop po biči.  
„Posaď se,“ přikázal jsem a zcela ignoroval jeho otázku. Poslechl. Tentokrát se opatrně držel na samém krajíčku sofa. Zřejmě se obával, že zašpiní brokátové čalounění.  
Prošel jsem medicínský kabinet. Z cest jsem si přivezl celou řadu zajímavých a občas i účinných medikamentů, nicméně tato situace si žádala výrobek předního Vídeňského lékárníka.  
„Svlékni se,“ nařídil jsem. V tu chvíli už se třásl zcela viditelně. Přesto poslechl. Pomalu a váhavě si stáhl kabát a pak i na mnoha místech proděravěnou košili. Když se ke mně obrátil zády, musel jsem vynaložit veškerou sílu své vůle, abych nezaklel. Nové rány křižovaly starší zcela i zpola zhojené jizvy. Duquesneho bič byl očividně Clintovým stálým společníkem.  
„Neděs se tolik,“ zasmál se hořce. „I ty bys snad moh vědět, že ne každýmu se střecha nad hlavou shání snadno.“  
Mé mladší já by mu zřejmě řeklo, že za lepší život je třeba bojovat a že nikdo nemá právo zraňovat druhého člověka takovýmto způsobem. Muž, který se ze mne stal, však mlčel. Věděl jsem, že jsou horší věci než šlehnutí bičem, a navíc jsem stále ještě neznal celý jeho příběh. Se vší jemností, které jsem byl schopen, jsem natíral mast na zuboženou kůži. Pod mými prsty se napínaly svaly pevné jako provazy a já opět uvažoval, proč byl Clint ochoten snášet Duquesneho násilí.  
„Hotovo,“ prohlásil jsem, když jsem obvázal nejhorší rány.  
„Děkuju,“ procedil mezi zuby. „A co teď? Zatáhneš mě do postele, nebo tu budeme chvíli nadšeně kvokat nad tvojí vznešenou dobrotivostí? Pokud mi to vynese střechu nad hlavou pro tuhle noc, jsem vochotnej ti poníženě poděkovat, ale popravdě bych snad radši přistoupil na tu první možnost.“  
„V prvním patře je pokoj pro hosty,“ oznámil jsem mu. Obrátil oči v sloup, ale i tak jsem v nich stihl zahlédnout stopu vděčnosti. Uvedl jsem ho do řečené ložnice a několika slovy seznámil se zařízením. Mlčky přikývl a oči mu sjely na klíč trčící ze zámku.  
„Samozřejmě se můžeš zamknout,“ řekl jsem. „Nicméně nepředpokládám, že bys věřil, že mě prosklené dveře zastaví.“  
Jakkoli jsem onu větu myslel spíše jako poněkud nevhodný žert, Clint mě vzal vážně.  
„Uslyším tě přicházet,“ pokrčil rameny. „Třeba stihnu zdrhnout.“  
„Můžeš zůstat, jak dlouho budeš chtít,“ odpověděl jsem a nechal ho jeho vlastním – bezpochyby temným – myšlenkám.

~

Přesně jak jsem očekával, úsvit mne zastihl s hlavou třeštící nevyspáním a plnou nezkrotných myšlenek. Pro jednou se však insomnie vyplatila. V první chvíli jsem se domníval, že na zdi štrachá pták či snad nějaké zvíře, ale letmý pohled z okna mi prozradil, že nezvyklý hluk je způsoben člověkem. Má ložnice byla v přízemí, a proto jsem neváhal a vyhoupl se oknem přímo na zahradu. Na trávník jsem dopadl přesně ve stejném okamžiku, kdy se Clintovi podařilo jediným mrštným pohybem seskočit z třešně. Musel jsem obdivovat jeho obratnost. Strom rostl dobré čtyři metry od zdi a i tenké větve jeho koruny byly vzdáleny přinejmenším dva metry od oken pokoje pro hosty.  
„Dobré jitro,“ pozdravil jsem ho.  
Sklopil oči a tvářil se provinile. Přihlédneme-li ke skutečnosti, že mu z kapsy vykukovaly mé stříbrné příbory, jsem to pokládal za případné.  
„Brýráno,“ zamumlal rozpačitě. Bylo zvláštní vidět ho v rozpacích. Bez sebejisté masky se zdál nestoudně obnažený.  
„Výborný nápad,“ ukázal jsem na stříbro. „Je krásný den a byla by škoda neposnídat na čerstvém vzduchu. Požádám Annu, aby prostřela v altánku.“  
V jeho pohledu se mísil vztek s pobavením a snad i určitým obdivem. Napadlo mne, že v něm tuto reakci vzbuzuji neobyčejně často a musel jsem si přiznat, že mne to těší. Pokynul jsem rukou směrem k altánu a zašel zpět do domu, abych upozornil Annu na změnu své obvyklé ranní rutiny.  
Nepředpokládal jsem, že by se Clint v během mé nepřítomnosti vytratil a toto tušení mne nezklamalo. Stál v altánu a neumělým způsobem se snažil rozložit příbory na stůl.  
Promnul jsem si ruce a děkoval svému osudu, že slova nikdy nepatřila mezi věci, které by se mi těžko hledaly. Nehodlal jsem totiž setrvat v předstírání, že jsem Clintův záměr nepochopil.  
„V tomto domě samozřejmě nejsi vězněm, ale přesto se zeptám – proč jsi k odchodu zvolil zrovna takový způsob?“  
Neodpověděl. Jen se na mě pátravě zadíval a já pod tíhou jeho pohledu pocítil touhu vyslovit otázku, ke které jsem se předtím neodhodlal.  
„Kam jsi chtěl jít?“ i mě samého zarazila míra upřímné starostlivosti, která zazněla v mém hlase. Clint sebou trhl a v obraném gestu zkřížil ruce na hrudi.  
„Nemám kam jít,“ přiznal. „Ale to neznamená, že jsem tak blbej, abych zůstal tady.“  
„Budiž,“ přikývl jsem. „Nicméně, nevím o tom, že bych udělal cokoli, co by tě nějak ohrožovalo.“  
„Ne?“ potřásl hlavou. „Jasně, že neudělal, ale taky jsi neudělal nic, co by dávalo smysl. Nechci bejt u toho, až se proflákne, co ode mě doopravdy chceš.“  
Neznal jsem sice ještě celý jeho příběh, ale tušil jsem, že jakákoli změna v jeho životě byla vždy draze vykoupena a vedla jen k horšímu. Neměl důvod věřit cizímu muži, který se bez varování a zdánlivě bez důvodu začal plést do jeho záležitostí. Pokud by měl přítele a zeptal se ho na radu v této záležitosti, musel by se bezpochyby dozvědět, že někomu jako já není radno věřit.  
Choulil se v mém ratanovém křesílku, tvářil se odvážně a pulzovala jím nervozita, která se až bolestně nehodila do oázy klidu, kterou byla kvetoucí zahrada. Uvědomuji si, že jsem ho měl v tuto chvíli nechat jít a žít si život po svém. Jenomže jsem se nedokázal oprostit od vidiny toho, že ho nervozity zbavím a poskytnu mu klid, kterého jsem sám měl víc, než jsem dokázal snést.  
Nechal jsem ho sedět u stolu, zašel jsem do domu a vrátil se se svazkem bankovek, který by mu jistě umožnil začít slušnou existenci kdekoli v Evropě.  
„Jsou tvoje,“ podal jsem mu peníze. „Můžeš kdykoli odejít,“ vedle svazku jsem položil i klíč od domu. „Nicméně přesto tě prosím, abys zůstal. Alespoň dokud se neuzdravíš. Nebudu ti vysvětlovat své důvody, ale přísahám při všem, co je mi svaté, že se ti nechystám ublížit.“  
Opatrně si oba předměty vzal.  
„Chceš vědět, proč mě Duquesne zmlátil?“ zeptal se, když sevřel klíč v dlani. „Měli jsme v plánu,“ pokračoval, aniž by čekal na odpověď, „vykrást tvůj barák. Měl jsem ho v noci vomrknout a třeba votevřít okno a včera jsme tě měli vybrat.“  
„Pokazil jsi mu to,“ odtušil jsem. „Proč?“  
Pokrčil rameny. „Nebudu ti vysvětlovat svoje důvody,“ zašklebil se na mě přátelsky. „A zůstanu. Na zkoušku. Nechám si prachy, nechám si klíče a odejdu, až se mi bude chtít.“  
„Nečekal bych nic jiného,“ souhlasil jsem.

~

V průběhu dne mne na každém kroku sledoval Clintův zkoumavý pohled. I na prérii, kde je život mnohem drsnější, než v poklidné vídeňské čtvrti, by jeho rány byly považovány za vážné. Pro správného westmana je snášení bolesti druhou přirozeností, ale každý, kdo má jen trochu rozumu v hlavě, se obává infekce. Nicméně přesto jsem byl překvapen, že zůstal. Dal jasně najevo, že ode mě nečeká nic dobrého, ale buď názor změnil, anebo – což se zdálo pravděpodobnější – byl odhodlán zjistit, jaké nové hrůzy si pro něj život připravil.  
„Dlužíš mi zbytek vyprávění,“ připomněl jsem mu po té, co Anna večer sklidila ze stolu.  
„Houby,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Jestli se nepletu, nedals mi za něj ani zálohu, takže ti nedlužim nic.“  
„Ráno jsem ti dal poměrně dost peněz,“ připomněl jsem mu.  
„Jo,“ přikývl spokojeně. „Dals mi je jen tak. Neřekls nic vo tom, za co jsou. Tvoje blbost. Jestli chceš vyprávění, vysol další.“  
Musel jsem se zasmát. Jeho přístup k penězům se tolik lišil od vznešeného pohrdání, které pro ně měl můj bratr. Nedokázal jsem ale Clintovu hamižnost odsoudit. Jen bych si byl přál, aby se jejich ceně naučil méně krutým způsobem.  
„Jsem chamtivej parchat, co?“ zašklebil se na mě.  
Jen jsem pokrčil rameny a předal mu požadovanou sumu.  
„Jo, jsem chamtivej parchant,“ potvrdil, když pevně stisknul bankovky v dlani. „Ale tohle je pro tebe docela dobrej kšeft. Vona sice tahle část má v sobě krásnou ženskou, což jak jsem pochopil, není zrovna tvůj tenhlencten… hrnek kafe, ale zas je zatraceně dobrodružná. Až na ten konec, ten je úplně pitomej. Každopádně, co se mě týká, byla to fakt dobrá doba, i když ne zrovna kvůli těm ženskejm.  
Pokud si vzpomínám, skončil jsem u toho, že jsem ležel bezmocnej uprostřed prérie a už mě málem začali vohlodávat šakali. Myslel jsem, že přišla moje poslední hodinka. Dokonce jsem se chtěl i modlit, i když vlastně nevím ke komu, protože jsem byl napůl křesťan po mámě a napůl pohan po mejch indiánskejch příbuznejch. Asi bylo dobrý, že jsem si to takhle pojistil na vobou stranách, protože se mi zjevil anděl v podobě neuvěřitelně krásný dámy, o který jsem si tehdy myslel, že musí bejt přinejmenšim ruská carevna. Sebrala mě, vošetřila a postarala se vo mě. Bylo to fakt jak nějakej zázrak a já uvažoval, že bych měl začít chodit do kostela, tancovat vokolo totemu nebo tak něco.  
Chvíli to bylo vážně jak nějaký nebe. Měla prachy a nedělalo jí problém utrácet je za mě. Najednou sem nosil vznešený hadry, jedl příborem a dokonce jsem se naučil i číst. Vono já myslím, že zrovna tady se stala chyba. Já se totiž naučil číst z těch tvých knížek. A jak jsem byl mladej a důvěřivej, chytil jsem z toho takový divný nápady. Vona totiž Nataša - tak se nejspíš vážně jmenovala, i když u ní jeden nikdy nevěděl - nebyla zrovna počestná žena. Já si napřed myslel, že je hodně drahá běhna, což mě zas tak nerozrušovalo, jenomže pak na mě vybalila, kde se dovopravdy to její bohatství bere. Nataša prostě čas od času klofla nějakýho zazobanýho staříka, nechala ho, aby z ní udělal počestnou ženskou, a když se pak delší dobu neměl k tomu, aby natáhl bačkory, odpravila ho sama.“  
„Černá vdova,“ poznamenal jsem.  
„Jo. A já jak byl zblblej z těch tvejch vznešenejch keců, že jsem to nějak nepřenes přes srdce. Jednou v noci jsem jí votočil nějaký ty krvavý prachy a vypařil se jak pára nad hrncem. Myslím, že jí to ani moc nedrásalo. Měla už v merku novýho staříka a nejspíš už stejně přemejšlela, jak se mě elegantně zbavit.“  
Odmlčel se. Netušil jsem, jestli svého rozhodnutí lituje či ne.  
„Problém byl v tom, že jsem se s Natašou dostal dost daleko na východ. Sice mě naučila jíst vidličkou, ale to vážně nestačilo, abych dokázal přežít mezi civilizovanejma lidma. Nějak se mi tak přihodilo, že v první hospodě, kde jsem přespával, mě vobrali o všechny Natašiny prachy a přidali mi pořádnou nakládačku. Ani jsem nevěděl jak a zas jsem skončil bez střechy nad hlavou, což je v civilizovanym světě daleko větší průšvih než na západě. Vůbec to se mnou nevypadalo dobře. Chvíli jsem se potloukal po ulicích. Nikdy předtím jsem nepracoval, ale byl sem vodhodlanej to zkusit. Dokonce jsem našel jednoho staříka, kterej provozoval koloniál. Byl to moc hodnej dědula a vopravdu potřeboval někoho, kdo by mu tahal bedny a pulíroval kšeft. Chvíli nám to docela fungovalo, jenomže měl synka, kterej moc rád, ale děsně mizerně mastil karty. No a ten jednoho dne, aby splatil svoje dluhy, vybrakoval tatíčkovi pokladnu. Samozřejmě jsem za to v base skončil já. A nemusim… no, možná musim, ale nebudu, ti vyprávět, jak dopadne v lapáku takovej mladej fracek, jako jsem byl.“  
Odmlčel se a vyzývavě se na mě podíval. Netušil jsem, jakou reakci očekává. Ovšem byl jsem si jist tím, jakou mu chci poskytnout.  
„To by pro dnešek stačilo,“ prohlásil jsem.  
„Jak si přejete, pane,“ ušklíbl se. „Chápu, že ve vašem věku už musíte do postele brzo.“  
Odolal jsem pokušení něco po něm hodit,

~

Náš druhý společný den proběhl překvapivě dobře. Ať už se v Clintově mysli odehrávalo cokoli, zřejmě jsem pro něj nepředstavovat hrozbu, protože se po domě pohyboval uvolněně a bezstarostně se mnou i s Annou žertoval. Rychle našel mé soukromé muzeum a s úšklebkem mi sdělil, že vystavený luk je „zatracenej šmejd, pane“. Nemohl jsem s ním než souhlasit. Jednalo se o výrobek indiánské squaw určený k přímému prodeji bohatým bílým cizincům, kteří se ve své vlasti chtěli pyšnit cestovatelskými zkušenostmi. Vypadal dostatečně pitoreskně a exoticky, ale ve skutečnosti bylo takřka nemožné z něj vystřelit.  
„Zkus tento,“ navrhl jsem a podal mu jednoduchý, odřený luk, který jsem schovával za skříní.  
„Lepší,“ přejel ho rukou. Pak mu ovšem v očích zasvítilo šibalství a znovu se chopil přeplácaného suvenýru. Vzápětí oknem prolétlo několik šípů a všechny se poslušně zabodly do totemu, který mi zdobil skalku.  
„Slabý výkon na nejlepšího ostrostřelce světa,“ poznamenal jsem, přestože bych byl přísahal, že trefit tímto lukem i jen samotné okno je víc než zázrak.  
Beze slova vzal druhý luk a další šípy se zabodly těsně vedle předchozích.  
„Stačí?“ zeptal se s úsměvem. „Ukázal bych ti lepší, ale nevidím tu vokolo žádnej slušnej terč.“  
„Zdá se, že tvůj titul není úplně nezasloužený,“ pochválil jsem ho. Odměnou mi byl široký dětský úsměv, který mne, přiznávám, překvapil. „Pojďme najít lepší terč,“ navrhl jsem.  
Zavedl jsem ho na horní zahradu, kde letící šípy nemohly ohrozit chodce z ulice, a pomohl mu postavit improvizovanou terčovnici. Většinu odpoledne jsem pak strávil tím, že jsem pozoroval nejúžasnější střelecké triky, které jsem kdy já, a myslím i kdokoli jiný, viděl. S blížící se svačinou jsem ho musel zastavit. Hovězí kůže, kterou používal namísto chrániče, už byla takřka zničená a byl jsem si jist, že námaha rozhodně nemůže prospět zdárnému hojení jeho ran. Všechny námitky odbyl mávnutím ruky, ale přesto luk odložil.  
„Rád vidím, že nezanedbáváš své cvičení,“ ozvalo se náhle za našimi zády.  
Málem jsem zaklel a bleskurychle se otočil. Už dlouho se nestalo, že by se ke mně někdo dokázal zezadu nepozorovaně připlížit.  
„Nikdy jsem ho nezanedbával,“ ohradil se Clint.  
„Jak jsem řekl, rád to vidím,“ přikývl Duquesne a pátravě si Clinta prohlížel. Jako někdo, kdo ohledává zboží. „Cirkus odjíždí zítra,“ oznámil po chvilce. „Máš povinnosti.“  
Bez dalších okolků odešel. Clint ho sledoval pohledem, a když Duquesne vyšel z branky, otočil se ke mně. Neřekl nic, ale jeho otázka byla přesto zcela jasná.  
„Bude mi potěšením, když zůstaneš,“ odpověděl jsem.  
„A co z toho budu mít?“  
Měl jsem chuť naznačit mu, že já na něj přinejmenším nikdy nevezmu bič, ale nebyl jsem si jist, jestli je právě toto přesvědčivým argumentem.  
„Obávám se, že nic,“ pokrčil jsem rameny. „Nicméně excentrický spisovatel a dobrodruh jako já snadno podléhá nudě.“  
Zasmál se.  
„Máš ještě nějaký prachy?“  
„Na co?“  
„Poslední kus příběhu. Jestlis chtěl ušetřit, neměls mě včera zastavit.“  
„Peněz mám dost.“  
Rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Bylo vidět, že si zahradu oblíbil. Jen jsem netušil, proč se domnívá, že ji ztrácí.  
„Tak v tom případě jdem na to,“ mrknul na mě. „Ale vevnitř, některý věci nepatřej na čerstvej vzduch.

~

„Jak už jsem říkal, kriminál nebyl zrovna dvakrát příjemný místo,“ začal vyprávět. „Nějak jsem to tam nepobíral. Já nevim, jestli tušíš, jak to tam chodí, ale pokud si hodně rychle neuděláš silný přátele, skončíš špatně, protože nepřátele tam dostáváš grátis. A já si přátele nikdy moc dělat neuměl. Byl jsem ztracenej a každej zatracenej parchant, kterej tam byl, toho využíval…“  
Potřásl hlavou a napil se vody jako by doufal, že se znenadání proměnila v alkohol.  
„Nejsem úplná sušinka, ale na tohle jsem fakt neměl. Vopravdu ne. Nejspíš bych tam byl bídně chcípnul nebo by ze mě zbylo něco… něco, co bych už nebyl já. Nebýt Jacquese. Je to prvotřídní hajzl, ale tehdy mě zachránil. Nebejt jeho… Prostě se tam vo mě postaral. Naučil mě, jak přežít. Dokonce mi dal dopis pro Carsona, když mě pouštěli. Jakože doporučení. A to ani netušil, že jsem vůbec k něčemu dobrej… Sakra… Asi bych se do cirkusu měl vrátit. Voběma jim to dlužim.“  
„A co ty?“ zeptal jsem se.  
„Co já?“  
„Co dluh, který máš vůči sobě?“  
„Jakej dluh?  
„Clinte,“ změřil jsem si ho velice vážným pohledem, „pokud mohu soudit, dostal jsi jen málo šancí ovládat vlastní život. Nevěřím, že Duquesnemu cokoli dlužíš, měl z tebe větší užitek než ty z něj. Nicméně ty sám máš právo zažít svobodu.“  
„Svobodu ve zlatý kleci?“ zvedl posměšně obočí. „Nebo takovej ten druh svobody, co se z ní jeden nenažere a v noci mu prší přímo do nosu?“  
„Svobodu zastavit se a přemýšlet,“ navrhl jsem. „A dobrá, ve zlaté kleci, ale s otevřenými dvířky.“  
Cosi stiskl v kapse a já věděl, že je to můj klíč. Vstal jsem a podal mu peníze.  
„Nech si je,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Tenhle kousek byl grátis. Stejně stál za starou bačkoru.“  
Musel jsem se kousnout do jazyka, abych si zabránil zeptat se, jestli zůstane. Ale potřeboval přemýšlet. A pokud jsem mu chtěl nabídnout svobodu, musel jsem ho nechat činit vlastní rozhodnutí.

~

Vpadl do mé ložnice dlouho po půlnoci na základě jediného, i když energického zaklepání.  
„Vím, že mi nehodláš sdělovat důvody, ale musím vědět proč,“ oznámil mi bez okolků a sedl si ke mně na lůžko. „Nejsem blbej, vidím, jak na mě koukáš, ale nezkusil jsi na mě ani šáhnout. Vo co ti de? Co chceš?“  
Oči mu zářily do tmy. Zvedl jsem ruku a položil mu ji na tvář (měl pravdu, bylo to poprvé, co jsem se ho dotkl bez zjevného účelu). Rozhodl jsem se mluvit pravdu. Měl na ni právo.  
„Jsi jako živý, dýchající příběh,“ pošeptal jsem mu. „Myslel jsem, že mě všechna slova opustila a nezůstalo po nich nic, ale pak jsi najednou přišel ty a přinesl mi je zpět,“ ukázal jsem na čerstvě popsaný sešit ležící na psacím stole.  
Zmateně zamrkal. Chápal jsem, že neví, co odpovědět. Sám bych netušil, jak zní správná odpověď na podobné vyznání. Ale překvapil mne.  
„Tak jo, tak já chvíli zůstanu,“ usmál se, vzal do dlaně mou ruku a políbil ji.

~

Následujících několik měsíců patřilo k když ne k nejšťastnějším tak rozhodně k nejzajímavějším v mém životě. Po (k nesnesení dlouhé) době jsem měl opět v rukou příběh. Clint se životu v mém domě přizpůsobil dobře. Musím přiznat, že Annino srdce si získal rychleji a daleko upřímněji, než se to kdy podařilo mně, přestože věřím, že jsem jako zaměstnavatel poměrně snesitelný. Stařičký zahradník Hans si ho také oblíbil, i když jeho náklonnost byla částečně podmíněna skutečností, že Clint převzal mnoho z jeho fyzicky náročnějších povinností (po té, co mi nevybíravými slovy sdělil, že jsem měl stárnoucímu muži už dávno najmout mladšího pomocníka).  
Zcela jinou kapitolou však byli moji přátelé z „velkého světa“. Tajemná Nataša sice naučila Clinta základním společenským způsobům, ale obávám se, že jeho upřímnost hraničící s drzostí a nezdolná činorodost by mu velice ztížily život v takzvané slušné společnosti i v případě, že by se byl narodil do uhlazenějšího prostředí. V kombinaci s jeho divokou výchovou však tvořily směs, která mé sofistikované známé nejen popuzovala, ale bohužel jim dávala záminku i k tomu, aby mohli Clintem pohrdat.  
Už v těch prvních dnech, kdy jsem ho vytrhl zpod Duquesneho biče, jsem věděl, že jednoho dne mu můj dům a život přestane stačit. Ale jak čas plynul, stále bolestivěji jsem si uvědomoval, že já jeho potřebuji výrazně více, než on mne.  
Situace se vyhrotila jednoho večera, kdy mne můj nakladatel u příležitosti vydání výboru z povídek donutil uspořádat večírek. Laskavý čtenář si jistě vzpomene, že na začátku tohoto příběhu stála žena. Ošklivá, nevýrazná a hloupá, ale bohužel i zhrzená. Nemyslím si, že by se city, které ke mně bankéřova dcera chovala, vyznačovaly nějakou obzvláštní čistotou, hloubkou či upřímností, ale to zřejmě jen podpořilo hořkost z odmítnutí.  
Začátek jejich konverzace mi unikl, protože zřejmě natrefila (možná schválně) na Clinta na verandě, kde se pokoušel alespoň trochu před večírkem ukrýt. Věděl jsem, že si ho nepamatuje z onoho cirkusového představení, ale očividně mu položila několik netaktních otázek ohledně jeho původu.  
„Takže vy jste skutečně vyrostl mezi těmi ušlechtilými divochy, o kterých píše pan Coulson?“ zaslechl jsem její pisklavý hlásek, když přešli k baru, u kterého jsem hovořil s několika novináři. „Ale to je rozkošné. Musím říci, že si vedete dobře. Nevzpomínám si, že bych vás zaslechla mluvit o sobě ve třetí osobě.“  
„Clint se to odnaučil, když se učil německy,“ odpověděl jí s poněkud ztuhlým úsměvem. Charakter diskuze, které jsem se účastnil (a kterou jsem v ten okamžik takřka přestal sledovat), mi znemožňoval zasáhnout. Byl jsem proto vděčný za Clintův pokus obrátit vše v žert.  
„Skutečně rozkošné,“ švitořila dál. „Ale myslím, že Phil,“ (během našich krátkých námluv mne nikdy křestním jménem neoslovovala), „je na vás příliš přísný, když vás nutí chodit v tomto nepohodlném obleku,“ koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, jak upravila Clintovi vázanku, kterou pravda nesnášel. „Pokud bych byla paní domu já, určitě bych vám dovolila chodit v nějakém pěkném domorodém kostýmu.“  
„Možná by Phil mohl uspořádat maškarní,“ procedil Clint skrze zuby.  
„Phil,“ její hlas náhle klesl do takřka výhružného tonu, „by se měl věnovat závažnějším věcem.“  
„Vomluvte mě,“ zamumlal Clint s nezvykle silným americkým přízvukem a nechal dívku stát u baru se sklenkou v ruce a škodolibě spokojeným výrazem ve tváři. Vymyslel jsem přijatelnou výmluvu a vyrazil za ním.

~

„Ať jdou všichni k čertu,“ zasyčel na mne, když jsem vstoupil do jeho pokoje. Seděl na posteli a okolo něj bylo rozházeno těch několik málo předmětů, které se odvažoval považovat za svůj majetek.  
„Je to banda nafoukanejch parchantů,“ pokračoval. „Kdyby to nebyla ženská, rozbil bych jí ciferník. Vážně, nemohli by jít všichni k čertu?“ zvedl ke mně oči a z toho, co jsem považoval za kletbu, se stala upřímná prosba.  
„Mohli,“ přikývl jsem a vzal ho za ruku. Jakkoli jsme se již v té době poznali v biblickém slova smyslu, toto gesto v sobě mělo nečekanou intimitu. Zejména ve vztahu k tomu, co jsem se chystal udělat.  
Odvedl jsem ho dolů do salonu a hlasitým odkašláním jsem si zjednal pozornost všech přítomných.  
„Vážení přátelé,“ oslovil jsem je, „obávám se, že vám všem dlužím omluvu, neboť jak jsem dnes ze slov slečny …ové pochopil, mnozí z vás jsou přesvědčeni, že pan Barton je jen exponátem v mém malém muzeu vzpomínek z cest. Skutečně mě trápí, že jsem – zcela nechtěně – vzbudil tento dojem, nicméně skutečnost je naprosto opačná. Chovám k panu Bartonovi city zcela se vymykající běžnému přátelství. Jsem přesvědčen, že jako výjimečná lidská bytost si zaslouží vaši úctu, nicméně pokud tento můj dojem nesdílíte, jsem nucen vás upozornit, že etiketa přikazuje prokázat mu alespoň tu špetku respektu, která přísluší někomu, kdo sdílí život s ne právě neúspěšným literátem. Jakkoli mne to mrzí, musím kohokoli, kdo nebude schopen toto akceptovat, vykázat ze svého domu.“  
V davu to zašumělo. Všiml jsem si, že slečna …ová zrudla vzteky. Oproti tomu můj laskavý mecenáš továrník Stark nadšeně tleskal. Má pozornost však byla upřena na jedinou osobu, jejíž názor na tuto záležitost mohl mé rozhodnutí zvrátit.  
Clint nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Netušil jsem, že mě vezmeš takhle doslova.“  
Pokrčil jsem rameny. Stále svíral mou ruku, což jsem považoval za dobré znamení.  
Náhle se široce usmál. „Poslouchej, já teda žádnej literát nejsem, ale mám dojem, že vím, co by se mělo stát teď.“  
Já jako literát moc dobře věděl, čím by podobná scéna měla končit, a tak jsem ho políbil přímo na vrcholku širokého schodiště vedoucího do velkého salonu.  
Vzhledem k tomu, že přítomní novináři byli vybaveni fotografickými aparáty, postarali jsme se tím polovině Vídně o několik týdnů prvotřídního skandálu a sami sobě o důvod k urychlenému odjezdu z Rakouska-Uherska. Vzato kolem a kolem, na romantické gesto to byla poměrně zábavná záležitost.

~

**Dodatek**

_Po veřejném odhalení pravé povahy jejich vztahu byli Phillip Coulson a Clinton Barton nuceni odcestovat ze zemí rakousko-uherské monarchie, kde byla homosexualita stále považována za zločin. Phillip Coulson se následně vrátil ke své cestovatelské zálibě. O jejich společných cestách napsal několik knih, které dnes patří do zlatého fondu jak dobrodružné, tak romantické literatury. Díky široké oblibě jeho spisů začala být homosexualita v obecném povědomí spojována s mužností a odvahou. Je dokonce pravděpodobné, že bez tohoto spojení by cesta homosexuální orientace k obecnému přijetí, kterého se jí dostalo počátkem dvacátého století, bylo daleko složitější a zřejmě i delší._

~


End file.
